


Facets

by chrisney



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisney/pseuds/chrisney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Darren says quietly, reaching to cup Chris jaw. "What are you doing?" </p>
<p>Chris sighs and leans into Darren's palm when Darren strokes his thumb over Chris's cheek. "Thinking."</p>
<p>Darren smiles his I already knew that, Christopher smile and takes Chris's hands. </p>
<p>"Well, stop it," Darren teases through his grin, and Chris barely has time to roll his eyes before Darren's tugging him backwards until they both fall onto the sheets and Darren finds Chris's mouth with his own once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to Feel Love (that ended up being longer than the original): Darren and Chris's first time together that was glossed over in Feel Love. My first foray into smut, so forgive me if need be.

Chris couldn't tell you how they ended up here.

Intellectually, he realizes that there must've been some happenings between Point A and Point Darren Unzipping His Pants in Chris's Bedroom, but everything's a bit fuzzy. 

  
He remembers Darren dropping in unexpectedly after a morning meeting with his manager, letting himself in to Chris's apartment with a slammed door and a very affected " _Honey! I'm home!_ "   
  
He knows that he was frying turkey bacon and eggs, because he remembers that Darren pulled away after kissing Chris (not for the first time, but it was a new breed of  _really_  kissing him, with soft but eager lips and hands everywhere) with a wrinkled nose and a sniff. Chris remembers being offended until he realized something was burning and that, in their infinite wisdom, they forgot to turn the heat off Chris’s breakfast.   
  
And now they're _here_ , in his bedroom, sunlight streaming through the blinds and Chris panting into Darren's neck while Darren slips his hands into Chris's back pockets and squeezes. It makes Chris moan and Darren chuckle.   
  
"Is that a thing for you?" Darren asks, squeezing at Chris's ass again with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
Chris opens his mouth, a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but when he looks into Darren's eyes he doesn't see what he expected. There's mischief, yes, but there's also so many things running just below the surface that Chris hasn't seen before. It makes the air shift around him and suddenly his skin is buzzing the way it does right before he does something dangerous, like hang from the ceiling on a piece of silk or ask his best friend if he wants to fuck him.  
  
"Is  _this_  a thing for you?" Chris counters, and thank God they can read each other so well, because Chris knows that Darren realizes what he means. This: Darren _and_ Chris, past the point of coworkers and best friends and anything either of them let themselves want before this morning, before Darren waltzed in and opened that door.   
  
Darren ducks his head, and it makes him look so innocent when he replies. "Do you want it to be?"  
  
Chris bites his lip in thought. "A _good_ thing, yeah," he decides on, because it's what he can say without ruining it. He doesn't say,  _I don't want this to be a thing that ends too soon, or ends at all. A thing that you realize you didn't ever want. A thing that you leave me with when you walk away one day._  
  
" _Good._ " Darren echoes as he lifts his head to meet Chris's gaze, and Chris can see them in his eyes again: all the new things that he can't wait to recognize.   
  
"Okay. Me, too," Darren finishes, and then they're kissing again and he's is shuffling to press his body flush against Darren's and it's like everything is spinning around them. Chris claws at the hem of Darren's shirt Darren shucks it off hastily, eager to get his mouth back on Chris. He sucks and nips and licks his way up and down the smooth column of Chris's neck, and all Chris can do is grip Darren's shoulders and take it.  
  
"Can we..." Chris trails off, and Darren is panting a  _yes,_  God  _yes_  into Chris's neck before kissing him full on the mouth, teeth clacking into Chris's and it's dirty and  _electric_  and Chris doesn't want to break it off but then again he does, because his shirt needs to come off "right the fuck now, Chris, please, need you."  
  
Darren brushes his palms up and down along Chris's thighs after Chris lets his jeans drop to the floor, and Chris shivers. "I..." he starts, looking at the carpet and definitely  _not_  at Darren who's removing his underwear and kicking his socks off and sweet  _fuck_ , all of a sudden he is naked in a room with Darren Criss. In a  _bedroom_  where Darren probably just felt Chris's  _dick_  through his  _pants_  and now those pants are on the  _floor_  because they're  _naked_  and-  
  
"Hey," Darren says quietly, reaching to cup Chris jaw. "What are you doing?"  
  
Chris sighs and leans into Darren's palm when Darren strokes his thumb over Chris's cheek. "Thinking."  
  
Darren smiles his  _I already knew that, Christopher_  smile and takes Chris's hands.   
  
"Well, stop it," Darren teases through his grin, and Chris barely has time to roll his eyes before Darren's tugging him backwards until they both fall onto the sheets and Darren finds Chris's mouth with his own once again.  
  
They've arranged themselves on the bed, Darren hovering over Chris with his arms on either side of Chris's head, sheens of sweat already appearing on both their bodies. Chris is lazily arching his hips up into Darren's, enjoying the sound of Darren's breath catching each time their cocks meet just right. He snakes a hand down to wrap around both of them, and it's like Darren can't contain himself anymore. He groans deep in his throat and throws his head back.   
  
"Fuck, Chris," he swears, "your fucking  _hand_ ," because of course Darren has a filthy mouth in bed.   
  
"Yeah?" Chris breathes, looking down their bodies to watch both of them slide back and forth in his fist, slick with precome. He twists his wrist and presses into Darren's slit on an upstroke, and Darren's hips fuck down into Chris's on reflex.   
  
"Please, can I- I want more. I know we're going so fast, but I just need you, _shit, please_."   
  
And he's right, Chris thinks, they are going fast. Chris feels like they're missing out on so much, not savoring it enough, and he wants to feel every last bit.  
  
"I promise, next time, we can- whatever you want. I want everything with you, I do, but right now I just really, really,  _really_ , want to fuck you. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, we can just-"  
  
" _Yes_ ," Chris interrupts him, because that solves that, and he darts up to kiss Darren firmly once before rolling to the side and rummaging through his bedside table. When he presses a tube of lube into Darren's hand, it's with a question he has to ask. "Have you ever... you know, before?"

"No," Darren answers, flipping the cap off with one hand and squeezing some into his palm with obviously practiced ease. "Well, okay, just on myself," he corrects, and it's almost comical the way Chris's mouth drops open at the thought of Darren, well, _fingering himself_. Darren leans over Chris's body and kisses his collarbone, uttering a promise of  _next time_  into his skin before he's urging Chris's knees into bending and trailing his fingers back behind Chris's balls until his finds his entrance.    
  
"Let me know what you need, Chris, okay?" Chris just nods, and with that, Darren presses inside.  
  
Darren pumps and curls his finger in and out of Chris steadily, and Chris surprises himself with what he asks for. "Keep- keep talking, Dare. Need to hear you."   
  
It's new, for him. He usually finds talking weird and stilted during sex, often forced, but it's so very  _Darren_ , the stream of consciousness and praise and observations that start spilling out upon Chris's request. He can tell that Darren likes letting it out, too, likes talking Chris through it and encouraging him.   
  
"Fuck, you're tight," Darren hisses, and rubs more lube around Chris's hole before adding a second finger.  "So hot, can't wait to feel you on my cock, Chris. Want it so bad, yeah," Darren mutters, mesmerized by Chris's body and the way just his fingers are making Chris fall apart under him.   
  
Chris fists his hands in the sheets and rocks down towards Darren's hand when he finally brushes deep inside him, groans Darren's name when Darren realizes what he's done and keeps coming back to that spot.  
  
" _Shit_ , look at you Chris. You're practically fucking yourself on my fingers. Can you take another? I want to give you another so bad, wanna stretch you out for me." Chris barely whimpers out  _yes_  before he feels Darren's ring finger against the rim of his entrance.   
  
Chris loves the stretch and the burn, the slick friction of Darren's fingers fucking in and out, and he's so, _so_ hard, dick leaking onto his stomach. He chances a look up and Darren is right there, so intense, so  _Darren_ , that Chris can't even handle it.   
  
"Ready," he chokes out when Darren bends his fingers into his prostate again. "Fuck, so ready, Dare, come on."  
  
"Yeah, okay, yeah," Darren babbles, and slips his fingers out. Chris grips Darren's biceps and rides out the shock of the loss, Darren bending to kiss his shoulder, nip lightly at the base of his throat, and lean up until he's sitting on his heels over Chris.   
  
While Darren is squeezing out more lube onto his palm, Chris grips his own cock and pulls a few times. His eyes slip shut when he slips his thumb over the head, and he's twisting his hand back down when Darren grips his wrist and stills him.   
  
"Don't," Darren whispers low, like a warning. "Wait for me."  
  
Chris lets go of himself and threads his fingers into the hair at the base of Darren's neck. He pulls their mouths together, kissing deep until all they can feel and taste and breathe is each other. Darren's head is swimming by the time they pull apart, both gasping.  
  
He takes his clean hand up to Chris's face and strokes at his cheekbones and marvels at the way that Chris, in the midst of all the sweating and panting and squirming and fucking, can still manage to look perfectly, heartbreakingly pretty.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Chris pulls Darren into a kiss again, mouths already open, their tongues twisting hotly until their breath runs out and they have to let go. He runs his hands up and down Darren's sides, grounding himself, and takes deep breath while wrapping his legs around Darren's waist in answer.   
  
Darren threads the fingers of his free hand into Chris's own while he pushes in, the intensity and heat creeping up on them until he finally bottoms out. Darren grits his teeth and arches his back and they both gasp. He waits for Chris to adjust, kissing his chest, licking and sucking up and down sternum, whispering filth and praise into muscle and skin. It takes a minute, but then Chris is shifting himself into Darren and keening, little noises slipping out that go right to Darren's dick and spark him into action.  
  
Their pace ebbs and flows in waves. Chris claws at Darren's back and begs for Darren to fuck into him sharp and rough, and when Darren finally gets it just right they both squeeze their eyes shut and arch into where they're connected.  
  
Other times, Darren will rock in deep and just hold it, right on that perfect spot while he leans down to kiss Chris, licking wet and wanton into his mouth. They're both shaking with the effort of holding still, and when Darren finally locks eyes with Chris and picks up his pace again, it's like there's fire inside their veins.   
  
Soon, his rhythm is near relentless, always wanting for more, but he's taking such good care of Chris and it feels like another way their slotting together, their bodies finding each other through the haze of lust and connecting them together in more ways than they thought possible.   
  
Chris should think it's ridiculous, because it’s just sex, but then it  _can't be_ , not with the way Darren is staring down at him with pupils blown wide with lust and awe, proving that it's not just him, no, it's palpable to them both.   
  
Darren slows, now fucking with long, deep strokes into Chris, their eyes locked on each other because it's like they can't let themselves break this moment.  
  
"I can-" Darren pants, shifting his weight onto one hand so he can slide the other up Chris's chest to cup the side of his neck, "I can  _feel_  you, Chris, not just like- fuck, please tell me what the fuck you're doing to me."  
  
"Me, too, G _od_ , me, too, Darren. I don't know." Chris moans, drawing out the last sound, and Darren groans and gives a sharp snap of his hips because he can feel the rumble of it on his hand.   
  
Darren replaces his hand with his mouth, licking and biting softly at Chris's throat when he bares it, and the gasping, rough sound that comes through Chris makes Darren's lips vibrate.   
  
In turn, Chris clutches his hand into Darren's hair and tugs, coaxing a moan and a rough twist of hips from Darren. It's like they're each learning how to play each other, and the thrill of each new discovery, each new crescendo, each new spot that makes the other see stars, is fucking sublime.   
  
"Please," Chris asks, and he doesn't know what he's pleading for but he trusts Darren will give it to him.   
  
"Yeah, Chris, anything. Wanna make you come so bad, _so_ fucking bad. Wanna feel you come around me, on my dick,  _fuck_  I want it. I'm gonna jack you off, okay?"   
  
All at once, Darren wraps a hand around Chris's aching cock and lowers his upper body until their chests are practically touching. The contact, the stimulation on his long neglected hardness is overwhelming, and he's torn between arching up into Darren's fist and down onto his cock. He settles for gripping Darren's waist tighter with his legs and tilting his hips so that Darren's even deeper into him, hitting just right inside him on almost every stroke.  
  
" _God_ , you're taking it so good, Chris, so fucking good for me." Darren encourages, and even in the middle of all of this, it strikes Chris as still so affectionate, so earnest, which just makes the heat at the base of his spine flare because it's all  _Darren_ , each word and thrust and moan.   
  
Chris is crying out with all his breath, the pressure starting to build at the core of him. "I think, Dare- fuck. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-"  
  
"Yeah,  _shit._ Do it, Chris." Darren squeezes Chris's cock right below the head on every stroke while sinking deep into him, and all that mixed with the slick, burning, feeling of them sliding together on their mingling sweat is what does it for Chris.   
  
He thinks he hears Darren's voice, but his head's thrown back on the pillow and his ears are ringing and everything's white. He's burning with pleasure in every nerve, and no sound on Earth can describe how completely connected he feels to Darren in that moment, so he's silent for what seems like forever while he claws at the sheets and shakes.   
  
Darren's hand jerks him through it, smoother now that it's wet with come, and he feels Darren fuck into him erratically a few times before he shudders and pulses deep into Chris with a sob of his name.    
  
Chris feels wrung out and held together and well-fucked and loved all at once, and it's  _perfect_. Darren's starting to soften inside him so he pulls out, leaving Chris clenching around nothing but the mess Darren left in him.   
  
There's a moment when Chris almost tenses, almost waits for this bubble to burst on him and for this to go all wrong, but then Darren collapses on his chest with heaving breaths and a grin. Chris huffs amusedly at him, and it's like the intensity is broken and they're light again, feeding off the heat of each other’s bodies and the sunbeams skimming their faces. It's okay. 

  
"Hi," Darren finally whispers, looking up at Chris from his spot on his body. Chris smiles at him and runs a hand through his sweaty curls, tugging until it coaxes him up and into a languid kiss. He feels Darren run a hand over his abdomen, dragging his fingers up through Chris's come before breaking their mouths apart to suck them into his mouth. Darren groans around his fingers and Chris watches with hitching breath while Darren cleans him off his hand. 

When Darren's satisfied, he pops his fingers out and dives back down to kiss Chris, thrusting his tongue in roughly and letting Chris taste himself.

"You're so fucking dirty," Chris teases, reveling weight and heat of Darren's body holding him down.  

"You fucking _loved_ it,” Darren counters, and when he rolls off onto the bed, the air hits Chris’s body and starts everything cooling onto him.

“I did, but I’m all sticky and salty now.” Chris gestures between them with a little grimace. “It’s officially tipped over to the gross side of the scale.”   
  
Darren hums his agreement and props himself up on an elbow to look at Chris devilishly. “Shower, pancakes, round two?” He offers.   
  
Chris grins and his heart fills, because it’s still them- still _Darren and Chris_ but with another side to them, another facet on their gem.   
  
“That can be arranged.” Chris quips, and he swings his legs over the side of the bed and starts off toward the en suite, leaving Darren staring and beaming at his back before following him in.   
  
________________________


End file.
